Droop
Overview Droop is a Goblin who was kept as a pet by the Bugbear Mosk for his own entertainment before Ellaria Nightwood, Wobbly Killa and Gwendoline Wood found and killed him with the help of Christoph Narle during their raid on the Red Brands' hideout in Phandalin. Bullied into submission and unable to fend for himself Droop ingratiated himself into the party and helped them locate other Cragmaw Tribe Goblins. He killed his own tribe's religious leader Lhupo at the orders of the party shortly before being killed himself in a ceiling collapse when the party triggered a trap within Cragmaw Castle. He died on 25th of Hammer, 0 GC. Physical Description Droop looks very similar to other Goblins, with his greenish yellow skin and thin strands of brown hair pulled back tightly behind his pointed skull's crown. Unlike other Goblins, he wears no armor, only clothing himself in scrappy rags that his previous masters discarded. He has long yellowing finger and toe nails that are not long enough to use as weapons, still clack as he walks over wooden or stone floors. He also wears around his neck a small necklace with three small teeth attached, a gift looted from a fellow Goblin by the party and given to him. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Droop was first encountered by the party during their raid on the Red Brands' hideout under Tresendar Manor where his master Mosk and another Bugbear where forcing him to degrade himself for their amusement. As the party conversed with Mosk, tensions began to rise and fearing a fight Droop collapsed. When he awoke he found the party in a nearby cavernous room, Mosk's bloodstains adoring their robes and armor. Unable to survive by himself Droop ingratiated himself with the party, especially Gwen who had recently herself been a captive. Following the party, he joined them as they approached the town of Phandalin. Being used as a scapegoat by Wobbly, he was sent into the farmhouse to look for the source of the commotion caused when they party approached the town still dressed as Red Brands. After the incident was resolved, Droop was allowed to stay with the party in town as long as he was keep on a literal short leash. Mostly handled by Gwen, Droop kept to himself most of the time. After being questioned on Gundren's whereabouts, Droop could only tell the party that there are many Cragmaw patrols and some hideouts / camps around Neverwinter Wood, and that they should start there. His request for a weapon or armor when asked to fight against his fellow Goblins was treated with suspicion by the party. When the party came across the Cragmaw's cave hideout near the site of their ambush from nearly a tensday before, Droop borrowed a dagger from Ellaria and helped the party attack the inhabitants. In the initial attempts to scout the caves of the hideout, Droop was sent into the cave's mouth alone. Giving the all clear to enter, Droop failed to notice the hideouts guards behind the hedge bluff causing the party to do battle. Droop was knocked unconscious in the scuffle and needed Ellaria's healing kit to avoid dying. While in the cave, the party stopped to release a wolf from the pack the Goblins kept as guard animals, even naming the wolf Crota, so Droop could ride the wolf in combat. Untrained in combat himself, let alone in controlling a mount, Droop was unable to get very far with the wolf and had to abandon Crota the very first time they got into a fight. During the battle with Yeemik and his Goblin kin within the hideout, Droop (being still injured from his earlier fight outside the cave) was downed again. He was left withing the cave to recover himself while the party, along with Sildar Hallwinter, who the party had found captured by the Goblins in the cave, ventured deeper into the cave. Droop's dagger was taken back by the party while he was KO'd and given to Sildar. Droop was later retrieved by Ellaria and Gwen after they completed their exploration of the caves. He stayed in Phandalin with Gwen the following day to recover from his wounds. Droop was also present during the party's exploration of Thundertree but his usefulness was short lived when they where set upon by a large group of Twig Blights. Under orders from Gwen hold position and not fight back, the blights quickly knocked him out which he stayed passed out for the remained of their excursion. While unconscious, the boys used Droop as a practical joke, blacking him in a T-Bagging position over Gwen's face, much to her anger. Wobbly later blamed Droop for this, saying he did it himself. Again, Droop was present when the party set out for Cragmaw Castle (his home before being taken way with Mosk), even helping to battle a cadre of Orcs encountered along the way. Once there he was instrumental in helping the party infiltrate the castle. He identified his fellow Cragmaw Goblins Yegg and Lhupo (the head chef and religious leader of the tribe), and even killed the latter with a scavenged scimitar at the party's orders. He gave them the general direction of King Grol's quarters once inside and after questioning he told them there were more Goblins inside that he can count on his fingers and toes (20). Unfortunately he met his demise while in the castle when, as he protested going into the main hall, the party sprung a trap and caused a ceiling collapse. He was crushed under the falling rubble which caused grief in Yamcha especially, who took a small chunk of his remains to bury as is his custom. After the fight with King Grol where Gundren Rockseeker was killed, Yamcha left the chunk of Droop on the Dwarf's corpse as some kind of "calling card". Category:Companion NPCs